


Bound To You (art)

by Romancefantasy



Series: Bound and Beyond [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancefantasy/pseuds/Romancefantasy
Summary: Cover art
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Bound and Beyond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bound To You (art)

This a cover art I made for Bound To You. I'm trying to figure out how to actually post it :-) 

/*/*/*/*/*/


End file.
